A Little Hope
by Amaya Kobatsuki
Summary: Just a little story that popped into my head. A girl with no one left spends her last living moments in the hospital. Unexpected guests arrive and her world seems to get just a little brighter.


**I hope you all enjoy this little story I spit out one afternoon. OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**All You Need is Hope ( A Little Hope) **

White washed walls, white tiled floors, white bed spread, fluorescent white lights... huh...

I think it's their way of making it look like heaven. Like the light you see just before you plunge into eternal darkness. Pathetic.

It's been a year. A year of pain, appointments, treatments and lies. _You're doing great! You'll be out of here in no time! _Tch. What a load of bull.

A tumour. That's why I'm here. A tumour in my brain, one that doctors have never seen before. I probably won't make it out of here ever no matter how many times the nurses reassure me that I will. I'm not stupid and I don't need to be babied. Just tell me that god damned truth!

But no! I'm a girl so I must be fragile and anything that could possibly be harsh to me has to be tiptoed around.

Or maybe I'm fragile because I've already lost my parents and my brother is on his way. Well I've lived through a lot and one thing I deserve is the truth, not this useless hope bullshit!

* * *

Doctors come and go, nurses chirp there usual nonsense, the normal painful sounds from other patients. The hospital never changes, and neither does my room. No get well cards from family and friends, no visitors, no flowers, nothing. There's no one left out there to visit me so it's no surprise.

The snow falls outside. More white. It's like the world is mocking me. Making me witness all this heavenly glow without letting me succumb to the darkness. Or maybe I'm the one that's stopping it...

* * *

I'm being moved today. To that special floor for the people who aren't going to make it. I guess the doctors have finally given up hope.

Everything is still white. Everything is still mocking me. I'll never be able to see colour before I die. Maybe it's my punishment for never being there for _him. _I guess I'll never know. I just wish I could see those fields of flowers again...

* * *

The doctors are worried about me. My new room is the only room I've seen since moving up here. They think the tumour has finally taken away my motor skills. They keep encouraging me to move, to go to another room, but I have no motivation. Or maybe the tumour has taking away my motor skills... I don't want to move to find out.

* * *

Life has gotten more dull. The doctors were right, as usual, and now I have to be spoon fed. My three meals are the only social interaction I get as apposed to when I talked to the doctors.

The snow has melted... or so I've been told. I have no windows to look out and no way of moving to find one. All hope anyone had for me is gone... Including my own...

* * *

Something exciting is going on. Everyone is moving around and chattering about. I tired calling out to someone for information but no one will even spare my room a glance.

All I can do is stare at the ceiling while everyone else runs around. Maybe someone will tell me something later.

I doubt it...

* * *

There's a knock on my door. It's not time for my next meal... Is someone going to tell me what has been going on for the past few days?

I muster enough strength to choke out a come in for who ever it is. It's the first words I've said in months.

It sounds like a crowd of people. I've never had visitors before. I'm an orphan with a large amount of inheritance, the only thing keeping me in this hospital, and no friends. Who every they are remain a mystery. I wonder if they are confused as to why I haven't looked at them yet? Not like I can even if I want to.

Someone is talking to me. It's my usual nurse, she must have come in with the other people. _The owners son and friends are here. _Why are a bunch of rich people visiting me?

My nurse helps me sit up so I can finally see them. Seven of them. I don't know their names or why they are here but I have no motivation or voice to ask. My nurse left.

_Mademoiselle! _A french? What is going on here?

The french one informs me that his family (_club, you imbecile_) have taken the liberty to visit the people in the hospital that don't have any visitors. Apparently I am the only one that doesn't get any. Not surprising.

They continue to talk while I look on blankly. As amusing as these people are, I have no life left in me to enjoy it. My tumour has gotten worse and I probably won't live for another month. It's started to affect my memory as well. I can't remember much. I don't remember anything about my family except for they are gone. I don't remember school, or life. All I can remember is a field. A field and an emotion. I know that if I go back to that field I will be happy again.

The people leave, promising to visit again. One even told me that he hopes I will talk to them next time. I don't know if I can remember how though so it's probably hopeless.

* * *

The people are back again. I've drunk enough water to attempt to speak so when they walked in I squeaked a hello. I've never seen complete strangers be so happy about something I've done before.

_Now what is your name darling?_ My name? I know I have one but that is lost to the tumour with all my memories. I shake my head. It hurts my head to think about it. They all look sad but move on anyways. The hyper active boy asks if I want any cake. I don't remember if I like cake or not. I shake my head and watch as he happily eats with the tall one watching over him protectively. I smile. It reminds me of... someone. The memory is fuzzy along with all of my others.

They all chat away happily. Telling me stories of their club and adventures, of their families, of their school. I nod and laugh along. I'm just happy that someone has finally taking time to see some one helpless like me. I've never smiled so much before. Well not that I can remember...

* * *

The doctors are ecstatic. This group of people have made me talk a lot more and it finally looks like I'm doing better. I know I still won't live past this month but a least I will be happy.

My memories have been getting less foggy because of these seven. They remind me of so many things. They have started to tell me about their problems as well. I'm so happy that I am able to help people. Even if it is just some trivial words of hope for them. They seem to be happy non the less with my words.

I've started to see more colour in my room. They bring me flowers now. It's a beautiful sight. Everyone has gotten happier. Things are looking up.

* * *

It's been weeks of these visits. I helped Kyouya find Tamaki's mom in France. He is bringing her to my room while everyone is visiting. I'm so excited.

The club is wondering why He's late. _He's never late!_ A s worried as they are, I can't help but smile. No one knows about our plan. They all jump when the door opens. Kyouya walks in like nothing is wrong, like he's not late at all. I smile at him and he nods his head.

I've never seen something so beautiful. The family reunion went perfectly. I've never seen this club so happy. My tears are silent but my smile is bright. I told Tamaki he just needed some hope in the fact that his mother was alive and well. He just needed some hope.

* * *

The past week was full of love. It makes sense that everyone in the club would find love around the club. I wasn't expecting to set up so many relationships in my life though. I helped Hikaru gain the confidence in asking Haruhi out. They hit it off and are happy together. I helped Kyouya and Kaoru in discovering their feelings for each other. As surprising as that relationship was, everyone took it well. Hunny found a nice girl from the black magic club and Mori is just happy that Hunny is happy. All they needed was a little hope that it would all work out.

* * *

My life is coming to a close. I still don't remember my name or most of my life. I still can't walk. I still haven't seen that field.

But I've seen so much more. I've made new friends and new lives happy. I've made so many more happy memories. They were my saving grace these club members, my angles in this fake heaven before the darkness. They made me smile and laugh and live.

* * *

Whit washed walls, white tiled floors, white bed spread, fluorescent white lights. I think it's they're way of making it look like heaven. The light you see before you plunge into eternal darkness. But my friends have made it so much more. Vibrant flowers, bright smiles, joyous laughs. They have made it into my personal heaven and I am so happy that this is where I lay in my final breathes. I love them all and every memory they have given me.

Even though it was only a month that I knew them, it felt like a life time. And maybe it was, because it was the only time I remember feeling like I was actually living...

* * *

"She never even told us her name... Did you ever find it out Kyouya?"

They all stood in a field, one that was described to them many times in the month they shared with her. A field full of flowers and a stream, full of life. They had decided to bring her ashes here to bury. She would have been so happy to be back again.

As they bow their heads in a final goodbye to their new friend Kyouya nods his head. Her name was so fitting for them, for it was something she brought to all of them.

"Hope..."


End file.
